


Friday Night (Behind Locked Doors)

by HaijaJayne



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Bossy Sal, But not a bunch, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Some feelings mixed in, Stockings, Top!Larry, Underage Drinking, bottom!Sal, cause that's that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaijaJayne/pseuds/HaijaJayne
Summary: Ashley managed to convince Larry and Sal to go to a house party, despite their protests. They decide to make the best of their situation.





	Friday Night (Behind Locked Doors)

**Author's Note:**

> So I talked about writing this on my tumblr (haijajayne.tumblr.com) and the post kinda blew up so I forced myself to stick to my word and ACTUALLY write it. 
> 
> I feel like I blacked out writing this so if there is anything messed up let me know cause I was half asleep hahaha
> 
> Everyone is over 18 btw and while they do drink, they are not drunk! They smoke a little too but not enough to cloud their judgment! 
> 
> And as always comments are always welcome!
> 
> Edit: Oh my God someone drew Sal from my story and I'm like actually crying this is so sweet!!! https://simple-easy-awesome.tumblr.com/post/185027661745/haijajayne-so-i-couldnt-resist-drawing

"We're invited to a party this Friday!" Ashley announced as she plopped her lunch tray down on the table they shared in the cafeteria. Larry stopped poking at his spaghetti he brought from home, since he could never trust the food at school ever again, and looked around Sal at the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked. Ashley sat down and rolled her eyes dramatically. 

"We. As in you, me and Sal. This junior, Shawn, is going to have his house to himself while his parents are on vacation and he is throwing a small party and he invited me. He said I could bring a couple people so I told him I was bringing you two." She answered as she poked a straw through the top of her milk carton. Sal finished sipping his juice and turned towards Ashley, eyes wide behind his prosthetic. 

"And you volunteered us before actually asking us?"

"Because you guys would never agree on your own." She said a matter of factly. Larry groaned and pushed his lunch away from him, losing his appetite at the thought of socializing with his classmates. 

"Because we don't **do** parties, Ash." Larry argued and Sal nodded in agreement. 

"We're seniors in high school, we're supposed to go to parties and have fun and be dumb eighteen year olds! We're graduating in like two months and we've been so wrapped up in ghost hunting and conspiracy theories that we haven't done anything actually fun this whole year." She bickered back, glaring at the taller boy. 

"Then why aren't you forcing Todd to go?"Larry asked, returning her glare and motioning to the redhead to her left. Todd shook his head with his own eye roll.

"Because Todd is spending the weekend with Neil. And if you guys mess up my alone time with my boyfriend, which I barely get in the first place, there will be three new ghosts in Addison Apartments." Todd answered for Ashley before continuing to eat his lunch quietly. Ashley smiled smugly and Larry threw up his hands in defeat. He would have asked about Chug or Maple but they weren't at the table today, having made an excuse of going to the library to study for a history test, so he couldn't use them as a distraction. 

"I hate going to parties." Sal spoke up, causing the bickering twosome to look towards him. "They are so loud and they are always so crowded." He continued as he fiddled with the crackers he had been eating before the conversation. Ashley frowned apologetically. 

"It is only a small party, Sal and you'll have me and Larry to hang out with. Plus my dad is letting me borrow the car so if you guys truly hate it we can leave whenever." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can you just give it a chance?" Sal hummed in thought and nodded before looking between Ashley and Larry. 

"Okay. I'll go, but only if Larry goes too." He said and Larry sighed dramatically. 

"Fine I'll go! But only because you're driving and I won't have to worry about how much i drink." He said with a smirk. Ashley clapped her hands together and cheered. 

"Great! The party is at 8pm so I'll pick you guys up a little bit before then. And can you guys try to put some effort in your clothes? I don't want to walk in with you two looking like hobos."

"Yeah good luck with that." Todd remarked sarcastically, mouth full of food. 

"You're one to talk, Morrison. You're literally wearing corduroy pants right now." Larry shot back, causing Ashley to choke on her soda. Todd frowned and flipped him off. Even Sal started to laugh at that. 

~~~~~~~

Part of Larry wanted to just throw on his usual beige Sanity's Fall tee and black jeans just to piss Ashley off, because that part of him was just petty enough to rebel as payback for making him go in the first place. But then Sal had asked over the walkie, "Would it be weird if I wore a skirt?"

"A skirt?" He answered back, genuinely confused and a bit intrigued. Static crackled out of the device before Sal's tinny voice. 

"Yeah, I mean. I got this skirt that I bought a while back and I haven't had anywhere to wear it. What are you wearing? Because if you wear your regular clothes and I wear a skirt I'm gonna look like a fucking idiot." Sal was rambling which meant he was nervous. Larry looked around the room before spotting some distressed jeans he rarely ever wore. 

"Uhhhh no, dude. That wouldn't be weird at all. I'm gonna… kinda dress up? " He replied as he began to pull the jeans on. They were dark washed and had ripped knees, but in that fashionable kind of way, where they were on purpose. 

"Okay cool. That makes me feel slightly better. Fuck dude, I'm nervous." Sal let out a shaky laugh through the walkie. Larry pulled out a black t-shirt from his clothes pile and gave it a quick smell. Thankfully it smelled like laundry detergent. He pulled it on over his head before pressing the button down to respond. 

"Don't be nervous. It's just a shitty high school party. Who cares what they think? Fuck 'em. Wear a skirt! Me and Ash are gonna think you look cool." He said with a smile that he knew Sal couldn't see but hopefully could hear. He went over to his closet and rifled through his clothes that he had hanging up. Eventually he found an denim jacket he had decked out in various pins and patches. He pulled it off the hanger and threw it onto his bed. 

"You're right. Fuck 'em! Alright I'm gonna get ready. Thanks for the pep talk, Lar." Sal said before signing off with another static crackle. Larry returned the walkie back to its charging stand. He stood in front of his mirror, looking at the bit of scruff on his face. He wondered for a moment if he should shave but in the end he decided he wasn't putting that much effort into it. He grabbed his hair brush and a hair tie. Larry brushed his hair back before securing it into a messy bun. A few strands came loose in the front but he couldn't be bothered to smooth them back.

Larry moved back over to his bed and pulled on the jacket. It was still kind of cold out, being only April and he knew he would end up freezing if he didn't wear it. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning around to look at the huge black Sanity's Fall patch on the back of the jacket. He grinned and paused to spritz his cologne on before slipping his wallet in his back pocket, clipping the chain to his front belt loop. He grabbed his combat boots by the door and sat on the bed to pull them on when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. Larry grabbed the phone and flipped it open, reading the message on his screen. 

_5 mins away. Be ready!!!_

Larry rolled his eyes at Ashley's message and typed out a quick reply before hitting send. 

_Pulling on shoes now. I'll be in the lobby._

Larry tied up his boots and straightened out his shirt. He walked over to his dresser again to pull out a small baggie, shoving it into the front packet of his jacket. The phone buzzed again. 

_Awesome :D_

Larry chuckled and shoved the phone into his pocket. He walked out of his room into the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book. She smiled up at him as he paused in front of the TV. 

"Well, don't you look nice? I thought you didn't even want to go to this party." Lisa said with an almost knowing smile. Larry rolled his eyes. 

"I don't but Sal wanted to look nice and Ashley is gonna be dressed up and I didn't want to end up looking like trash compared to them." He explained and his mother chuckled. 

"Alright if you say so. Please be quiet when you come in tonight and be careful, alright? Don't do anything dumb." Lisa warned and Larry laughed, making his way towards the front door. 

"I'll try my hardest! Alright, love you!" He called behind him as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him before she could lecture him any further. Larry made his way up the old elevator to the lobby of the apartment building. He could hear Ashley's voice as the doors began to slide open.

"-ook so good!" She squealed excitedly and Larry could tell she was talking about Sal. He walked out and looked over at the waiting teens. Ash turned, her body blocking his view of Sal as he made his way closer. 

"Took you long enough." She said jokingly, hands on her hips. 

"Shut up." Larry said, chuckling at her fake anger. "Looking good, Campbell." 

Ashley was dressed in purple velvet slip dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves nicely. Under the dress she wore a pair of fishnets which she topped off with chunky boots that were not too much different from Larry's own. On top she had a worn looking black leather jacket. She had worn her hair down and there was a slight curl to the end of her long auburn locks. Her makeup was a lot darker than she usually wore it, dark purple eyeshadow and burgundy lips. She had traded out her usual black choker for a delicate lacy one. 

"You're not looking too bad yourself." She replied with a grin as she took a step to the side, letting Larry finally see Sal. When he did, he felt his heart speed up. 

"O-oh wow, Sal. You look great." Larry stuttered out. 

"Really?" Sal asked and Larry could see a bit of red at the tip of his ears, meaning he was blushing under the prosthetic. 

"See!? I told you!" Ashley said excitedly as she slung an arm around Sal's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. It only made the red on Sal's ears grow redder. 

The skirt Sal had been asking about hadn't been anything extraordinary, just a plain black circle skirt that he probably picked up at a random shop at the mall. But he had decided to pair it with a pair of black over the knee socks and Larry couldn't help but stare at the gap between the hem of the shirt and the hem of the socks, about an inch or so of pale skin visible between the two. As for a shirt, Sal had thrown on a white Nirvana tee over a long sleeved black and white striped shirt; both tucked were into the top of the skirt. He had a blue flannel shirt tied around his waist and it hung just a little past the skirt in the back. His hair was pulled in a half up half down sort of style, the ponytail sitting high up at the crown of his head. The only thing that wasn't much different than his usual look was the ratty pair of blue converse he always wore, which he scuffed into the carpet nervously as Larry looked him up and down. 

"Alright, enough complimenting, it is time to go!" Ash said as she let the blue haired boy go, bringing Larry back to reality. He shook the thoughts out of his head, ignoring that they had been about getting his hands under Sal's skirt, and laughed awkwardly. 

"Lead the way." He said as he motioned towards the front door. Ashley smiled widely and turned, Sal quickly following behind. Larry willed himself not to watch the way the skirt swished around Sal's hips as he walked with them to the car.

~~~~~~~~

Larry stared at the window as Ashley pulled down the dirt road towards Shawn's house. The house was back off the road and was surrounded by woods, meaning they wouldn't be disturbing any neighbors. The house itself was pretty decently sized. It was a two story house, with a large front and backyard. There was a line of cars in the front lawn and Ashley tried to park where she wouldn't be blocked in later. A few random people were standing outside as they climbed out of the car and one waved at Ashley as they walked up.

The party wasn't as small as Sal probably was hoping for but it wasn't a rager either. As they passed through the front door, they were met by loud bumping music playing somewhere from the living room but for the most part it wasn't hard to maneuver through the small groups of people either talking or dancing. Ashley lead them into the kitchen where people were either grabbing beers or pouring something out of an orange cooler into red solo cups. Ashley leaned in, talking over the music. 

"I'm gonna grab a soda, what do you want?"

"I'll get some of that mystery cooler liquid." Larry said with a grin. It was most likely jungle juice meaning it was most likely 99 percent alcohol. Ashley nodded and looked at Sal. 

"Ummm… I'll have the same. But with a straw." He replied after a moment of thought. Larry furrowed his brows and looked at the shorter teen, placing a hand on the small of his back as he leaned in to speak. 

"Are you sure? You know it's hard liquor right?" He asked. Sal looked up at him, leaning in slightly to his touch. 

"I know. I'm not gonna drink a lot, I just want one. To try it." Sal said with a nod. Larry looked at Ashley and shrugged. She smiled and quickly returned with three cups in hand, one filled with cola and two filled with bright red liquid. Ashley had even managed to find a straw just for Sal's drink. They both thanked her as they took their cups. Larry took a moment to smell his drink and almost regretted it immediately. It smelled like fruit punch and nail polish, the smell of everclear hitting him hard in the face. He watched as Sal did the same and flinched from the cup. He couldn't help but laugh. 

"Maybe drink that slowly, okay?" He said towards the blue haired teen before taking a gulp of his drink. It didn't taste at all how it smelled and the liquor was barely noticeable with the fruit punch that had been mixed in. This was a dangerous fucking drink. Sal slotted the straw through the mouth hole of his prosthetic and took his own sip, grimacing with his whole body at the taste. He was obviously more sensitive to the alcohol flavor. 

"O-oh shit." Sal choked out. "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be chugging this." He said as he coughed. Ashley laughed and led them into the living room where the music was playing. 

"Dance with me." She said loudly, trying to be heard over the thumping music. Larry quickly shook as he took another sip of the overly sweet drink his cup.

"Fuck no!" He called back, licking the flavor off his lips as he looked around the room. Over in the corner he spotted a surprisingly empty couch. 

"You're no fun." Ashley pouted and turned towards Sal, who was slowly sipping his drink again, this time not shivering in disgust at the taste. "Come on Sal. Dance with me?" Sal lowered his drink and looked between the two. 

"B-but… I can't I'm.. holding a drink." He stuttered out lamely. Larry smirked. Bringing his cup up to his lips he tipped it back and quickly finished off his drink before setting it down on a shelf nearby and holding out his hand to Sal. 

"I'm done mine, I'll hold on to yours and Ashley's drinks until you are done dancing." He offered. Ashley was already handing over her cup. Even with the prosthetic on, Larry could tell Sal was glaring daggers at him and if he could would set him on fire with his mind. 

"Gee. Thanks Lar. How kind." Sal said flatly as he handed over his half full drink. Larry laughed as Ashley grabbed Sal's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with the other people dancing. He made his way over to the couch in the corner and set the cups on the coffee table in front of him. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes from one of his jacket pockets, spying the ashtray on the table already filled with butts. Placing a cigarette between his lips, he lit and leaned back as the alcohol started to make him feel warm. 

From his spot he could see Ashley trying to coax Sal into dancing to the beat of the song, holding into his hands and moving her hips with the song as he awkwardly moved side to side. Larry took a drag and grinned as Ashley laughed and grabbed his hips, trying to move them along with hers. Larry couldn't see it but he could imagine how red Sal had to be under his prosthetic as her hands pushed and pulled his hips, making them sway with the music. After a few moments he finally seemed to get it, letting his body move to the beat, though not as fluidly as Ashley. 

Eventually after a few songs Sal leaned in to Ashley, gesturing wildly towards where Larry was sitting. Ashley pretended to pout but let him move away from the dancing bodys to sit down next to Larry. He grabbed his drink off the coffee table and took a huge sip through the straw. Larry blew out the last drag from his cigarette and snuffed it out in the ashtray. He turned to Sal with a grin. 

"Have fun?" He asked, causing Sal to glare at him as he swallowed his mouthful of drink. 

"S-shut up." Sal choked slightly on the booze, patting his chest as he tried to swallow it down. "I'm not sober enough to be dancing in front of people." He took another sip. Larry thought for a moment and then reached into the front pocket of his jacket, pulling out the baggie he had stuffed inside. In the baggie were two neatly rolled joints. 

"You wanna smoke?" Larry asked as he held up the joints for Sal to see.

"What? Here?!" Sal asked, looking around at the others, who weren't paying attention to them at all. Larry threw back his head and laughed. It wasn't like they were already doing something illegal by drinking underaged. 

"We can go to the bathroom if you feel more comfortable with that." He stated, slipping them back into his pocket. Sal fidgeted with his straw before taking one last sip and nodding. "Okay cool, let's go." Larry stood up, holding out his hand. Sal set his empty cup on the table and grabbed Larry's hand, pulling himself up. Larry walked over to Ashley, resting a hand on her shoulder as he leaned in. "Hey we're gonna go to the bathroom." Ashley leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the taller man, who rolled his eyes. "Sal is feeling anxious and we're gonna go smoke." He explained as he made the 'smoke weed' motion with his hand. Ashley laughed and nodded, giving a quick thumbs up. Larry started to turn when Ash grabbed his arm, pulling him back closer.

"They have a finished basement, I guarantee no one will be in the bathroom down there." She said with a laugh. Larry smiled and nodded.

"You're amazing, Ash." He said and she simply beamed in response, continuing to dance. Larry moved back over to Sal, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him through the crowd of people. Even he spotted a door in the hallway that led to a set of stairs. "Let's go down here, there will be way less people." 

Larry was right, there was barely anyone in the basement, only a few people sitting around talking quietly on the couch at the bottom of the steps. They turned and looked as Larry and Sal walked down the stairs. Sal waved awkwardly before Larry ignored them and headed deeper into the room towards the back bathroom.

The bathroom itself was tiny, only a sink with a decent sized countertop and a toilet. The mirror, on the other hand, was huge and spanned the whole wall behind the sink, making the room feel a little less boxy. Still Larry was forced to sit on the toilet lid while Sal hopped up to sit on the counter of the sink. Even with that there wasn't more than a foot between them. Larry locked the door behind them. "Cozy." He commented as he pulled the baggie back out of his jacket pocket. Sal shook his head and reached back to the straps on his prosthetic. 

"More like claustrophobic." He said as he undid the clasps and placed it next to him on the other side of the sink. Larry smiled around the joint in his mouth at Sal's exposed face. He didn't get to see it a lot so he felt lucky anytime Sal was willing to let him. Sal smiled back, warped lips pulling upwards, shyly. Larry lit the joint and stood to crank open the window. Standing up meant being in between Sal's parted legs. Larry tried not to think about that too much. He breathed out towards the window and handed Sal the joint before starting to sit back down. Sal grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Could you… shotgun it… for me like you used to?" Sal asked slowly as his scarred cheeks flushed red. He cleared his throat. "I mean. It's been a while since I've smoked, I… don't wanna choke on it." He explained as the blush still crept across his face. Larry blinked for a few seconds before nodding, carefully taking the joint back from Sal's fingers. 

"Yea, no problem." He said, feeling his own flush burning on his face. He tried to tell himself it was from the liquor but he knew it was a lie. He was barely buzzed. Larry shifted closer, hips almost touching the edge of the sink as he settled in between Sal's knees. He took a deep drag of the joint, holding the smoke in as he leaned close to Sal's face. 

Sal let his eyes slid closed as he parted his lips, breathing in slowly as Larry exhaled smoke to his lips, their mouths ghosting over each other as he did. He let the smoke fill his lungs slowly, holding it in for a moment before letting out the barely there remains of smoke as Larry leaned back to take another hit. Sal let out a nervous laugh. 

"We haven't done this since we were sophomores." Blue eyes locked with blown eyes as Larry nodded, humming in agreement with smoke in his mouth. Sal closed his eyes again and breathed in the second mouth full. He exhaled and looked back at Larry, who was somehow closer. He wasn't sure that was possible but maybe it was him who had scooted closer. Larry leaned back again taking another hit, this time placing an hand on Sal thigh as he did. 

Sal flushed at the feel of Larry's hand pressed on the sliver of exposed skin, the hem of his skirt having risen up from his sitting position. Sal let his eyes close again as he breathed in a third time, eyebrows creeping up to as Larry legs his thumb kneed into the skin of his thigh. He let out a shaky "Oh." as he exhaled and looked up at the taller teen. Larry lifted the joint back to his lips preparing to take a fourth hit when Sal reaches up, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand from his mouth. Larry looked down at him with confused glassy eyes. 

"Wha-" He started to ask but Sal didn't let him finish before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his. Larry kissed back, letting the half finished joint fall down into the sink. After a moment Sal pulled back, clearly flustered. 

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, face turning bright red. Larry shakes his head, confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm kissing you and I know you don't like me like that, I'm sorry." Sal blurted out quickly and Larry could stop the laugh that escaped him.

"Dude what are you talking about? I've had like the biggest crush on you for years now. I thought you wanted Ashley so I've been trying to ignore for forever." Larry laughed again, more out of relief than actually finding it funny. Sal blinked up at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I mean yea I like you both. That's kind of how the whole bisexuality thing works. I want to fuck both of you." Sal admitted before slapping a hand over his mouth, as the blush brightened on his face. Larry chuckled and leaned closer. 

"God we're so stupid. We could have been making out a whole lot earlier. Speaking of which can we go back to kissing." Larry asked a big grin. Sal bit his lip and nodded quickly. 

Larry paused a moment to let his eyes scan over Sal's face. Up close like this, Larry could see the difference between Sal's eyes, how dilated the real one was. He could see every deep scar, every uneven dip in his jawline, every divot where the skin grafts were sewn on, every spot in his eyebrows where hair no longer grew. Even this close, Larry thought he was gorgeous. He gave him a gapped tooth grin before leaning in to kiss him again.

This kiss was different. This kiss was practically searing, passion sparking through Larry as Sal kissed him hard. It left him practically gasping when they pulled apart. It was only for a second, enough for a breath before he was being pulled back in. It was like he was kissing him to make up lost time. Make up for all those years of kissing they could have been kissing like this. Sal ran his tongue along the seam of Larry's lips, asking for permission, which the older teen gladly granted. They're tongues moved together, almost frantically and kind of sloppy but neither cared.

Eventually Sal pulled pack panting, his bright blue eye almost black with how blown his pupil was. Larry placed other hand on Sal's other thigh, his fingers running up the soft skin of his legs. Sal tipped his head to the side, his hair shifting away from his neck. Larry leaned in taking advantage of the newly exposed skin of his neck to press a kiss above to collar of his t-shirt. Sal hummed pleasantly and tipped his head more, giving Larry more access. Larry smirked against his skin before sinking his teeth in gently. Sal gasped lightly and shifted on the sink, closer to Larry's hips. Larry let his fingertips slip up under the hem of his skirt, massaging the supple skin under his hands with his thumbs as he sucked on the skin between his teeth. Sal moaned softly. His hands came up to grip onto Larry's shoulders, fingers digging into the denim.

"Touch me." Sal panted out. Larry pulled back, admiring the dark purple blooming across Sal's skin before meeting his half lidded eyes. 

"You sure?" He asked, hands still rubbing at his thighs. Sal bit his lip and nodded. Larry grinned as he trailed a hand up his thigh, palming him through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Sal gasped louder this time and bucked up to meet Larry's touch, growing harder under Larry's coaxing hand.

"G-God Larry" he groaned out as Larry's fingers traced the hard on straining against the fabric. "Fuck me." Larry's hand stilled at the words but didn't move from its spot on Sal's dick. He bit his lip nervously. 

"Really?" He asked. Sal blushed, almost embarrassed to respond. 

"I mean. If you want to." He said, bringing a hand to cover his face, flush growing across his neck and to the tip of his ears. Larry laughed at the statement because his own dick was clearly pressing hard against his jeans. Of course he wanted to.

"Okay. Shit. Giving me a second." He pulled his hands from Sal's skirt, moving to rummage through the drawers of the sink as Sal moved his legs out of the way. _Please whatever God is up there let there be something useful in here._ Larry thought as he dug through the random contents of the drawers. He practically cried out with joy when his fingers landed on a small bottle of astroglide. "Holy fuck best party ever!" He said excitedly, setting the bottle onto the edge of the sink before digging further to retrieve a stay condom near where the bottle came from. He grinned up at Sal and stepped back, giving Sal room to hop down from the counter. 

Sal slid down from the counter, tugging off the flannel tied around his waist and letting it fall to the floor. He turned around to face the mirror, watching Larry move as he leaned forward onto his elbows. Larry popped the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down and sighed in relief as he put the condom down by the lube. He pushed the hem of Sal's skirt up to his back, fingers smoothing against the waistband of his boxer briefs. He locked eyes with Sal's in the mirror. "Ready?" Sal bit his lip again and hummed in agreement. Larry slid his fingers under the band, pushing them down his hips to his thighs. He paused taking in the scene before him, Sal bent over for him on the sink and let out a shaky breath. He grabbed the bottle of lube and popped open the lube. He pour the clear liquid onto his fingers as he coaxed Sal's legs further apart. 

Larry looked back up at mirror, studying Sal's face as his finger stilled neared by his entrance. Sal's eyes were barely open, heavy lidded with desperation as his lips hung slightly apart. He grinned as he carefully slipped in his finger, listening as Sal let out a low moan. "Shhh." He hushed the blue haired teen, using his free hand to rub the small of his back. "If you're too loud, the people outside are gonna hear you." Sal bit his lip and met Larry's eyes in the mirror. 

"Let them hear." He bit out as Larry's finger began to move inside him. Larry chuckled but the words hit him hard in the gut with lust.

"You say that now but your gonna be mortified after when you see we had an audience." He said as he crooked his fingers up, stretching him slowly. Sal moaned again, but lowered his head to muffle it more than before. After a few minutes Larry added a second finger, causing Sal to gasp. "You okay?" He asked, pausing to let Sal's body adjust. 

"Uh huh." He responded with a small nod. "Just burns a little." Larry continued to rub his back, trying sooth him through the temporary pain. After another moment Sal looked up again. "Okay, I'm good. Keep going." Larry nodded and let his hand start to move once more. Sal soon began panting, hand gripping at the counter, looking for something to hold on to. "I'm ready, please." He whined as he struggled to keep his voice low. 

Larry smirked and pulled his fingers out to grab the condom off the counter. Ripping it open with his teeth, he reached down, tugging his jeans just low enough to pull himself free from the confines of his boxers before rolling the condom onto his dick. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured a little bit more in his hand before spreading it over the latex around his dick and haphazardly wiping the excess on the leg of his jeans. Positioning himself behind Sal, he took a second to line himself up with his hole before looking at him in the mirror. 

"Ready?" He asked, watching the shorter teen's reflection. Sal huffed impatiently and nodded. 

"Yes, fuck, do you need me to beg or something?" Sal asked with a fake pout. Larry raised an eyebrow and grinned back. 

"I mean it wouldn't hurt if you did. Come on, beg for it." He said, moving forward enough to tease but not quite pressing in. He expected Sal to roll his eyes or say something sarcastic in return but instead he kept Larry's gaze in the mirror as he spoke.

"Please Larry. Fuck me. I need it. Please." His voice was needy and desperate and it was probably the hottest thing Larry has ever heard. 

"F-fuck Sal." He groaned as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. He swallowed thickly and nodded, settling a hand on Sal's lower back as he moved his hips forward, entering him slowly. In the mirror he could see Sal's eyes practically roll back as he brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle a moan. Once fully in, Larry let out a breath, gripping tightly to the fabric of Sal's skirt, before starting move his hips. Sal reached up, bracing himself on the mirror in front of him, hand still clasped tightly over his mouth. 

Larry tried to keep a slow pace, gripping Sal's hip as he thrust into him but then Sal moved his hand from his mouth, panting softly. "I said fuck me." He groaned out and Larry felt his head go light from how much that turned him on. Sal didn't want it slow and gentle, he wanted fast and dirty and well Larry wasn't gonna deny him that. He gripped his hip with his free hand and sped up his hips, fucking into Sal with enough force to shake the sink below them.

Larry opened his mouth to say something, probably about how good Sal looked like this or how fucking good he felt when a knock at the door startled them both, both looking over at the door handle with wide eyes as it rattled. Larry cleared his throat, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Occupido, dude!" 

In the mirror he could see Sal's face reddening in embarrassment. Larry couldn't help himself as he began to rock his hips again, causing Sal to cover his mouth once again as he tried to muffle the gasp that came out. He looked at him in the mirror with wide eyes that screamed _what are you doing?_ Behind the door they both heard a displeased grunt. 

"Fucking seriously?" The person asked, trying the handle one more time like it was suddenly not going to be locked. Larry bit back a laugh as he continued to fuck Sal against the sink, ignoring the annoying person on the other side of the door. Sal whimpered against his hand, face shuffling between ecstasy, embarrassment and and annoyance. When the person didn't seem to get the hint he pulled his hand away and glared at the locked door. 

"Yes, so can you fuck off already?" He snapped causing the stranger to let go of the handle instantly. 

"Whoops, sorry." The person called back through the door before their receding footsteps could be heard. Sal let out a frustrated sigh, glared at Larry through the mirror, who still hadn't stopped moving as he silently laughed. 

"God you're fucking evil, you know that?" Sal said, a slight irritated tone in his voice. 

"What happened to 'let them hear'?" Larry laughed, sticking his tongue out at the other teen's reflection. Sal rolled his eyes. 

"God do you know how bad that could have gone? You are such a little shit sometimes. I-" Sal started to complain before Larry began to pick up the pace again, causing him to bite back another moan. "Nnnnggh oh fuck! Yea just like that!" 

"That's what I thought." Larry laughed. He tightened his grip on his hip, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as he began to jackhammer into Sal, watching his ponytail bounce with the force. In the mirror his face was red with how hard he trying not cry out, smothering gasps and groans between his fingers. Larry tighten his grip in the fabric of the skirt and snapped his hips forward and Sal's eyes struggled to stay open as the head of Larry cock brushed against his prostate. He gasped, moving his hand from his mouth and slapping it down onto the counter. 

"T-there!" He stuttered out. "Oh f-fuck right there!" Larry smirked and continued thrusting forward as Sal slowly became a pink faced panting mess in the mirror. Each time he hit that spot it sent Sal's head spinning and it didn't take long before he was practically shaking under Larry's hands. "F-fuck Larry, keep going. I'm gonna cum." He gasped out locking eyes with the older boy's reflection. Larry bit his lip and nodded, keeping his pace steady as he held Sal in place. 

Sal moved his hand from the mirror and braced himself on the counter as he slipped a hand down beneath the skirt. He wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and groaned as he began to stroke himself. He tried to keep the same rhythm has Larry's thrusts but failed after just a few moments, motions becoming frantic as he just wanted to get himself off. He could feel the tension building with each pull and each thrust, tightening in his lower stomach and driving him mad. He could have sobbed with desperation, how hard he wanted to cum, then he felt Larry's hand leave the back of his skirt and move to the back of his head. His fingers tangled in blue locks as they tightened and tugged hard and that was enough to send him over the edge. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck Larry!" Sal cried out, making no motion to stop the noises he was making as he came hard into his hand and the inside of his skirt. Larry let go of his hair and used both hands to hold onto Sal's hips, fucking into him for a few more thrust before his own orgasms washed over him. 

"Oh God Sal." Larry groaned, falling forward slightly. They stood there a bit, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths. After he could breathe normally again, Larry leaned back and carefully pulled out of Sal, eliciting a small whimper from the blue haired boy. Sal stood upright and grimaced a bit at the slight sore feeling in his backside. He used his clean hand to pick the long forgotten roach out of the sink and wash the cum off his other hand. 

Larry pulled and tied off the condom before chucking it in the tiny garbage bin near the toilet. He cleaned himself off with a bit of toilet paper and chucked it as well before tucking himself back in his jeans. He looked up as Sal began to laugh. Sal had already cleaned himself up and pulled his underwear back up. He was standing, holding the front of his skirt up to show the white streaks of cum that covers the underside. 

"Gross dude, I shot all over my skirt." He said, face scrunched up in disgust but his voice had a tone of amusement. Larry chuckled and shook his head as he bent down carefully to pull the discarded flannel off the floor. Sal grabbed a hand towel that had been hanging by the sink, wetting it slightly before starting to scrub off the mess. Larry took a seat on the toilet seat and quietly watched him clean the front of his skirt. 

"So do you wanna talk about this now or later?" He said after a few beats of silence. Sal paused for a second, thinking for a moment before shaking his head and continuing to scrub. 

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? I don't think I can handle anymore confessions tonight." Sal said as he rubbed the dry part of the towel over the wet spot on the skirt. He threw the towel onto the counter top and brushed his skirt back down into place. He took a second to run his fingers in his hair, trying to make it look less like he had been fucked senseless only moments ago. Larry nodded and handed over the flannel shirt. Sal tied it back into place around his waist before grabbing his prosthetic and fixing it back over his face. 

"Okay. Ready to see if anyone was listening?" Larry asked, moving to unlock the bathroom door. Sal groaned and put his head against his palm for a moment before sighing loudly. 

"Might as well." He mumbled as Larry turned the handle, pushing the door open and letting Sal walk out first. The basement was actually empty by the time they made it out of the bathroom. Footsteps on the stairs cause both teens to turn towards the doorway as a familiar pair of boots hit the last step. Ashley paused at the bottom of the stairs, fixing the boys with a smirk as she crossed her arms. 

"Sooo, you two have fun?" She asked as she looked them up and down. Larry felt his face grow red under her gaze. 

"I mean smoking weed is always fun." He scoffed as he buried his hands into his pockets. Next to him Sal began to fidget with the sleeves of the flannel tied around his waist. Ashley rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ok try to lie all you want but one, Sal has a huge hickey," She said, counting out on her fingers. Sal slapped a hand up to the long forgotten bruise on the side of his neck. "And two, some dude just came upstairs like twenty minutes ago and announced that 'some assholes' were fucking in the basement bathroom." Larry's face burned with embarrassment as Ashley started to laugh. "Well I guess I can say at least you two found something to entertain yourselves with at this party. Come on. I think it's time to get going, you know, before people figure out it was you two boinking like bunnies down here." She said with a smirk before turning and heading back up the stairs. Larry glanced down at Sal, who was blushing so hard his neck was red. He shrugged before grabbing Sal's wrist and leaning him back up to the party.


End file.
